Head Over Feet
by Tai Yagami
Summary: Pg-for the kissing part.....This is Sakurato (song-fic/crossover), your request Pikowa Tachikawa...What happens when Sakura sees that Matt (from Digimon) kissed another girl? Is it explainable or good-bye forever? Read and find out..Pls. R and R thanks!


Dislcaimer: I don't own anything…

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything….even the song "Head Over Feet" from Alanis Morisette. So just read and enjoy everyone!!!

A/N: Oh yeah, here's your request story Pikowa Tachikawa! Read and Review everyone…

Head Over Feet

By: Tai4Sora_SakuraNSyaoran

"Sakura wait!" he yelled pacing behind her. The rain started to pour harder, yet she dare not stop for her feelings were hurt so much. So much as if her heart were pierced by sheer knives into a thousand pieces. There was cool wind that started blowing, licking Sakura's wet body.

"You have to listen to me Sakura! It's not what you think," he said as he stopped and grabbed her on the shoulders. Looking at her gorgeous eyes, softly he emitted, "My Love, let me explain it to you clearly that you may know I did not hurt you in any way."

She was silent. She returned her gazing back at him as tears filled her eyelids. Slowly they rolled down her soft, smooth, rose colored cheeks.

"I love you so much, but why did you do this to me? And why her? Why Yamato?" she cried…

__

I had no choice but to hear you 

You stated your case time and again

I thought about it

You treat me like I'm a princess

I'm not used to liking that

You ask how my day was

****

The Next Day…

Sakura and Yamato sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around them. It hasn't stopped raining—it just got worst. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body, never wanting to let her go. She smiled, looked up at him and caressed his precious face. He enjoyed very much her love's warm touch.

"So that's what really happened huh," she said to him.

"Yeah, I didn't kiss her on purpose. Sora's the one who pulled me and started making out. She said I was her greatest affection-she couldn't resist me. I started to push her away but right then and there-all of a sudden you appeared."

"Oh? And then what? Tell me again," she told him with pleading eyes. He kissed her forehead and placed her head on his chest.

__

Chorus:

You've already won me over in spite of me

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault

"Look , Sakura, what's important is us. I never liked Sora even though we've been friends for a long time. You're my only one, my cherry blossom. I love you so much. I would die not to be with you," Yamato conveyed as both of them sat up. All of a sudden they were locked in each other's gaze.

"I am terribly IN love with you, Yamato Ishida. From the moment I laid my eyes upon you, I could not resist. You're so handsome, loving, and those beautiful blue eyes--they told me the truth about you." As she said that, Yamato came closer and closer to her; slowly she laid back, still looking at his eyes. He wanted to hear more from her, as he supported himself inches away from her.

"And what is the truth, my precious blossom?" he questioned.

"The truth. You are the only one for me, whom I will give my love forever. And you—will cherish it till I die," she said.

__

Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole

You're so much braver than I gave you credit for

That's not lip service

Just then, he closed in on her as their lips touch. The kiss tasted so sweet—Sakura and Yamato savored it for sure. It got deeper and more passionate. Then he started kissing down her neck, while Sakura's hands wondered up and down on his back. He went back kissing her lucious lips. This time she slipped her tongue in his mouth. He gladly returned it. Their tongues played relentlessly—they couldn't stop the temptation. Still it went on for minutes. Their body's temperature heated up.

"Ha…" she breathed as her chest pulpitated up and down. "Oh god Yamato! I'm in love with you."

With that-they resumed their precious kissing once again.

__

You've already won me over in spite of me

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it 

It's all your fault 

You are the bearer of unconditional things 

You held your breath and the door for me 

Thanks for your patience

"Sakura," he interrupted. Slowly they both sat up. Yamato stood up in front of her—he looked down to his beloved.

"There's something I've been wanting to say, but I'm just too scared."

"Tell me my beloved prince. What is it that my handsome beloved wish to say?" she shot back.

He took a deep breath and pulled a small ring case from his back pocket. She stared at him a little bit confounded.

"My Sakura," he said as he went down on one knee. He took the ring out of the box, held her hand and with all his might said he, "Oh! My most precious Sakura. From my heart truly," he paused kissing her hand. "Will you marry me?"

__

I've never felt this healthy before

I've never wanted something rational

I am aware now

I am aware now

"How can I say no? Of course I will marry you! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried out. Yamato's the most happiest man at this moment. Alas, his dream with his girl came true…

__

You've already won me over in spite of me

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault

You are the bearer of unconditional things

You held your breath and the door for me

Thanks for your patience…..

The End

There you have it everyone! I hope you enjoyed my first Sakurato and song-fic. Until next time…and read my recent fics for now ok? Buh-bye….


End file.
